Poisandra
Poisandra is one of the four generals serving Sledge, who is also his marriage-obsessed bride. Character History Sixty-five million years ago, she shot Keeper's ship down to Earth and proceeded to celebrate her victory by dancing happily with Wrench. While Fury set out to retrieve the Energems and Wrench continued to check the maintenance of the ship, Sledge and Poisandra argued as she is tired of the attention her fiance gives to gathering outlaws and asteroids. Some time later, she noted Fury return, seemingly with the Energems in hand. However, a bomb was unveiled which hurled the ship into deep space, save Fury who was ejected moments before the ship's cargo of asteroids was let loose, resulting in the K-Pg Extinction, of which the dinosaurs were the most renowned victims. Iceage is then dispatched by Sledge upon his return to retrieve the Energems, only to fail miserably and fall to the newfound might of the Power Rangers Dino Charge. In present day she appears alongside Sledge as he chastises Fury for neither snagging the Energems nor getting rid of Keeper during the 65 million year interim. The response is to send Scrapper to Earth along with the Vivix, Fury, Wrench, and Poisandra before Sledge showed up personally. While her comrades and servants fought the Dino Charge Rangers, she scurried away for safety. Throughout the search for the Energems, Sledge clearly doesn't display the same level of excitement about matrimony that she does despite genuinely caring about her well-being, and is annoyed by her constant whining. As a way of making this up to her, and to keep her off everyone's backs while they focus on retrieving the Energems, he requests Wrench to create Curio as a gift to her. Her new companionship, however, only results in the rise of her comrade to the level of general and an increase in her ambition and confidence as she witnesses the defeat of Spellbinder. She then releases Cavity to destroy the Power Rangers Dino Charge so he can finish making her personal wedding cake, only for him to reveal his true evil self and push her aside, being defeated after his teeth are destroyed, after which she is mocked by Fury and then overjoys when her rival is then taunted by Sledge. As her second personal scheme, she sics Stingrage against the Rangers upon learning from Wrench about the location of the Ankylo Zord, but he is defeated as well when the newfound Zord is freed from his control. Scolded and nearly attacked by Fury, she escapes and gloats about her intelectual qualities. Due to her partial success during their last attack, Sledge allows Poisandra to carry out her first mission on her own under his authorization. For that matter, she takes Wrench and Curio and has Duplicon released. Though her monster fails to fool the Rangers with his personal clones and is eventually defeated, the trio manages to get the stolen E-Tracer and tap into the location of the Ptera Zord, but are foiled by Fury, who attempts to steal it to himself and is, in turn, surprised by the Power Rangers, who destroy the device. Along with her comrades, Poisandra watches helplessly as Fury leaves with the Ptera Charger retrieved from the remains of the tracking device. Personality Poisandra has a cheerful persona, which is actually a facade behind which lies a very evil and ruthless heart, every bit as cruel as her groom. She initially tended to seek her comrades for protection, but later proved herself a capable fighter able to hold her own against the Power Rangers Dino Charge once her morale was boosted enough as she truly begun to take over her true role as one of the four generals under Sledge. She is mostly in good terms with her cohorts, pampering and loving Sledge, befriending Curio from the first meeting, and treating Wrench in an equal and friendly way, trusting him to decipher machines because of his intellect and thankful for him to have created her best friend specially and solely for her. However, she is at odds with Fury and the two are constantly bickering with each other, competing for success and favor, their rivalry growing as the search for the Energems intensifies. However, due to being fellow generals, the two respect each other to a degree, though their rivalry causes it to unfold in a begrudging manner. Despite their rivalry, Poisandra is much like Fury in that she is also extremely cunning, devious, obstinated to get what she wants, at any costs, and obsessed at making things even once she is defeated or bested by someone. Being a female, she tends to treat everything as being about vanity and tries to model her plans after herself, down to the appearance of her freed outlaws, such as Cavity, Stingrage and Duplicon. Arsenal * Poisandra wields a scythe-like lance which she can use to attack her foes or defend herself. This lance is heart-shaped. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * Like her counterpart Joyful Knight Candelilla, Poisandra is said to be stronger than she looks. See also References Category:Female PR Villains